This invention relates to nonimaging light assemblies, and more particularly to such light assemblies for use in flashlights.
Nonimaging light assemblies for flashlights are well known in the art, as are total-internal reflection lenses for collimating the light rays from a light source, such as a light emitting diode, to produce a concentrated light beam for illuminating objects and surroundings.
Although such light assemblies of the prior art have been the subject of significant development in recent years, there nevertheless remains a need for light assemblies having improved beam characteristics for utilization in flashlights and compact flashlights in particular.